Water is the solvent for virtually all biological processes. Every element of a living cell, from the proteins to nucleic acids to membranes or small molecules, is surrounded and solvated by water. For any two biomolecules to interact intimately (like a drug binding to a protein) the water molecules surrounding them must be displaced. Understanding the nature of these waters is crucial to a detailed model of protein-drug or protein-nucleic acid interactions. We are using a microscopic simulation technology (molecular dynamics) to generate data describing the average properties of water molecules hydrating a solute. The CGL's visualization hardware and software is crucial to displaying the results of our simulations and permits a real, three-dimensional model of the average properties of the water surrounding a molecule in solution to be generated. This project is in a method development stage right now -- the techniques discussed above have only been applied to simulations of small organic molecules (N-methyl acetamide, alanine dipeptide, 18-crown-6). Work is underway to use these tools to evaluate the sequence-specific hydration of DNA double helices and other nucleic acid structures.